


秘密情人

by maskmao



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: Thor是Bucky的男朋友，Steve并不知道这件事。





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky决定去死。这又不是什么难以理解的事情，他杀了很多人，很多人想杀他，他多活了许多年，差不多得了。他去买了炸鸡和面包圈，还有超大桶冰淇淋，冰镇啤酒，一只手圈着纸袋，啤酒瓶满出来，冰冰凉贴着他的下巴。楼梯转过弯，他就惊呆了，他一脚踩着水，顺着水迹往上，他家的门开着，他唯一一双拖鞋泡在水里，丢在门外。

Bucky冲进家门，抱着纸袋先奔进卫生间。Thor穿着睡袍，蹲在地上，这时候回头看到他先是露出见到救星的表情，接着胡子眉毛都耷拉下来，可怜兮兮地说，“我只是想泡澡……”

Bucky没吭声，他走上前，卫生间太小，Thor没地方站，很乖巧地接过纸袋出去了。

二十分钟后，Bucky擦着汗从卫生间出来，Thor正坐在沙发上喝啤酒。他像所有犬科动物一样，无论何时看到主人都像十年没见，他挪挪屁股，让出一小块位置示意Bucky过来坐。Bucky走过去，没坐，他站着，让自己更有气势，但Thor领会不到，他张开手臂，圈着Bucky的腰把他抱到腿上，两个人一起倒在沙发上，沙发发出一声崩溃的呻吟。

“周末去买新沙发吧。”Thor提议。

Bucky靠在他怀里，想跟他说，没有新沙发了，我要去死了——“你有钱吗？”

“我可以拿阿斯加德的金币……好吧，你有钱。”Thor坦然地说，“买新沙发，Bucky。”

Bucky想掐死他，但他想到自己刚处理完了卫生间的水管，还没有拖地，又要处理Thor的话，又实在提不起劲。

Thor跟Bucky抱纸袋一样用一只手圈着他，一只手去够茶几上他俩都爱吃的冰淇淋，他金色的长发擦过Bucky的鼻子，Bucky忍不住向后躲，Thor感觉到了，他扭过脸，距离很近，他轻易咬住了Bucky的下嘴唇，他的嘴里还有啤酒的苦味，舌头也是冰凉凉的，Bucky觉得像在吃一块凉凉的淡味布丁，很好吃。

 

 

Bucky认识Thor非常偶然，不值一提，他当时正在跑路，脑子跟煮过一样，等他意识到他路上偶然搭车的金发大个子是雷神的时候，他俩已经睡过了，这就很尴尬了。

Bucky在某个加油站甩了他，自己一路狂奔到了罗马尼亚，租了房子，当起小时工，打算从此以隐姓埋名，清心寡欲。不到一周，他买李子回家，Thor坐在他家门口，像一只长得过大的金毛，看到他眼睛都亮起来。

Bucky领他进门，走到厨房里给他做吃的，Thor跟进来，他手无一物，连一件外套也没有，Bucky从冰箱里拿鸡蛋的时候，还拿不准他到底是来做什么的。结果他一回头，Thor站在他身后，Bucky被他挤在冰箱门之间，冷气拂过他的后颈。

Thor的身躯压上来，Bucky只来得说一句，“让我关个门。”

据说Thor的锤子重若千钧，只有他能举起，Bucky很相信，Thor轻而易举地把他举起来，他的后背贴着冰箱门，背脊在冰箱外壳上擦来擦去，二手家电每隔几分钟就发出鸣叫，Bucky到后来已经能规律地判断冰箱在哪一秒会叫。

Thor干完了，又让Bucky叫外卖，他特别能吃，Bucky没法坐，趴在沙发上看他吃，看着看着就睡着了。

第二天中午醒来，Thor卷着他躺在他扔在地上的床垫上，男人的大腿搁在他的髋骨上，太阳从窗帘缝隙中晒进来，雷神的每一根胡子都在发光，Bucky看呆了。

 

 

他俩就这样开始同居，Bucky不知道Thor知不知道他是谁，反正他也没问过，他不工作，也不去拯救世界，有时候会消失一两天，绝对不超过三天，他就会回来。门后挂着他的锤子，卫生间里放着他的牙刷，他爱吃的零食总是有存货，床头柜里塞满了超大号的套子。他们关了灯，把窗帘拉开，月光照下来，Thor喜欢这样，他没有太多的癖好，他不喜欢前戏，不喜欢音乐，不喜欢那些花式，他就喜欢最原始的那部分，黑夜里Bucky不断承受着，像被河流冲刷而过，永不停歇。Bucky很少发出声音，他不断调整自己的呼吸，就像在长跑。Thor觉得自己心像吸满了水，他凑上去吻他，“这不是刑罚，Baby。”

Bucky眼泪噙在睫毛上，呼吸短促而急迫，但一声都没有，只是不断摇头。

 

 

他们在这方面很和谐，一般来说这方面和谐，其他也就勉为其难能凑合过下去。即便Thor四体不勤，没有常识，Bucky也稀里糊涂，日子还是有条不紊。

但是Bucky现在决定去死。

“你什么时候走？”Bucky问Thor，他们交叠着腿坐在沙发上。

Thor正在看一本漫画书，不断发出大笑声，他心不在焉地摩挲着Bucky的小腿，“去哪里。”

Bucky又不说话了，他的眼睛盯着复仇者漫画封面上的美国队长出神。

Thor突然把漫画合上，他的大手圈住Bucky细细的脚踝，把他往下一拽，Bucky溜了下去，躺平在他们刚买的新沙发上。

大个子爬上来，像一整座山倾倒下来，完完全全覆盖住Bucky。

Bucky很想和他好好说道说道，他打算去死的，他还想问问Thor能不能离开了，但他突然就被打开了，像一罐啤酒，Thor咚咚开始喝。

 

 

Bucky于是决定不在家里了，他拉着Thor去外头。Thor穿着夹脚拖鞋，被他拖着手在集市上晃，他眯着眼睛，咧着嘴，胡子像是被金子糊了一圈，Bucky简直要被闪瞎眼。Bucky在每一个摊市上停留，心里想着怎么和Thor说，Thor跟摊主聊天，把项链戴在Bucky脖子上，给Bucky买二手的美国队长玩具，买滑稽的印第安帽子……掏空了Bucky的钱袋，Bucky都没发觉。

傍晚天空烧成红色的，Thor搂着Bucky坐在喷水池边，广场上有人在拉小提琴，有小孩在追来追去，Bucky半心半意地想着去死，Thor大口吃着冰淇淋，不时喂他一口。

Bucky吃出奶胡子，Thor哈哈笑，用大拇指揩他的嘴角，然后凑过去亲他，从嘴角一直亲到他扑闪的睫毛。

“不要哭，Baby。”

Bucky又问他，“你什么时候走？”

“我不走。”Thor看着他，眼睛笑得找不到了，“你还在哭，我怎么走？”

喷水池的水花突然变大，他俩都被吓了一跳，水柱冲出半空留下一道小小的彩虹，人们围过来拍照，Thor也拉着Bucky拍照，Bucky看到两个人挤在小小的手机屏幕里。Thor笑得像个傻子，毛茸茸的脸颊贴着他，太蠢了，他终于也跟着笑起来。

晚上他们去看了《美国队长》电影，露天电影院，人们坐在草地上，有一搭没一搭聊天，电影里的战争照应着闲适的夏夜。Thor竖起膝盖，两只长长的手搭在耸起的膝盖上，金色的长发扎在脑后，像个过暑假的大学生，他认真地看电影，有时候会鼓掌叫好，阿斯加德没有这玩意。

Bucky看到电影里的Bucky从火车上掉下去，消失在白色的朔风中，看到Steve哭泣的侧脸。

“那是我。”他突然说，“你知道吧？”

Thor转过脸。Bucky指着幕布，“……掉下去了，但他没死……我没死，苏联人，德国人……他们改造了我，你知道的，对不对，Thor，冬日战士，是我。”

“我没告诉Steve。”Thor回答，“我没告诉任何人，你不想让人知道。”

“但迟早会有人知道的。”Bucky低下头，他摊开自己戴着手套的铁手掌，“迟早，他们会找上门来。”

“我不会让人动你一根头发，Steve也是。”Thor平静地陈述。

Bucky笑起来，他摇摇头，“我说的是那些我杀死的冤魂。”

 

 

Bucky在旧报纸上挖了洞，套在Thor脖子上，他耍小刀很漂亮，Thor一定要他为他剪头发。Bucky觉得他把Thor宠成了真的大狗狗，但大狗狗会眯起眼睛歪着头卖萌，会在你怀里拱来拱去，还会把爪子搭在你手心里，Bucky喜欢大狗狗。他们在阳台上剪头发，Bucky手腕翻转，削过那些金色长发，轻飘飘落在地上，像麦穗一样堆了一堆。

“剪得短短的。”

“像Steve一样吗？”

Bucky听他这话里有话，揪着他的头发，把男人拉着仰面瞧自己，Thor咧开嘴，“发型一样，就显得我帅得特别明显，对Steve不好。”

“那干脆剃光吧。”

“……”

最后Thor换了干净利落的短发，他在镜子前笑得嘚瑟，左看看右看看，“Bucky。”他拉过他玩小刀的情人，把他推到镜子前，从身后圈住他，粗壮的胳膊像安全带把Bucky勒在热乎乎的胸肌上。

“以后造型都靠你了，九头蛇审美还是很好的。”

Thor从不避讳这些，Bucky觉得奇怪，他从镜子里看着Thor，“神都像你这样吗？”

“不，哈哈，我是独一无二的。”

 

 

他们在一起的394天，家里来一位不速之客。Loki坐在他们唯一的一张椅子上，跷起长腿，用一种很感兴趣又十分嫌弃的表情看着Bucky，“你养了一只小宠物，Thor。”

Thor从冰箱里翻出啤酒，丢给Loki，“别惹他，他疯起来，连我都咬。”

Bucky和Loki同时看向Thor，目露凶光，你他妈到底在说谁!

Thor单手拨开易拉罐，“你来找我什么事？”

Loki站起来，走到阳台上，Thor拿着啤酒跟出去。Bucky才不会在乎他们在说什么，他决定打扫屋子，他走过去一拳砸在Loki做过的椅子上，Thor连忙从阳台上探头，看到Bucky用拳头举着破椅子走出门。

“我去倒垃圾。”他把门合上，门板哐当当倒下来。

等Bucky拎着一袋子Thor碰也不碰的果蔬回来，Thor握了锤子站在客厅中央，Bucky盯着他，把纸袋放在桌上。

Thor走过来，他空着的手犹豫了一下，从Bucky的脸庞滑下，落在了他肩头，捏了捏，“我要走了，Bucky。”

Bucky觉得舌头是麻的，他用力咬着舌头，好像那是一块在他嘴巴里的异物。

Thor忍不住凑过去亲他，他迅速地躲开了，别过头，长发从Thor指尖滑过，他清清楚楚听到Loki发出的不屑的嗤笑。

Thor扭头，严厉地呵斥，“Loki！”

“你还走不走，Thor。”Loki吼回去。

Thor重新看向Bucky，他的人类情人，他倔强的宝贝，从来没有留过他，最意乱情迷的时候也没有说过爱，此时此刻望着他的样子……他握住他的脖颈，Bucky挣扎着无法躲开，被他凶猛地吻住，“我保证我会回来，我保证。”

 

 

Thor走后的第一百天，Steve出现在屋子里。

“你把钥匙放在门框上。”Steve把钥匙递给他，“我就进来了。”

Bucky接过，他还没想好要不要把钥匙重新放回去—Thor回家总是从门框上拿钥匙—房子就被炸开了。

 

 

后来，他躺在西伯利亚的雪地上，血糊满了脸，他以为自己快要死了，Steve把他从地上搀扶起来，他丢了盾，抱着Bucky在雪地里慢慢走。

远处的天空垂下万丈光幕，蓝绿色的波浪在滚滚的云层中跃动，白色的雪地被浸润在这极光之中，好像白鲸的背部，缓缓浮动。

Bucky跪在雪地里，他抬头看着天空，Steve随他跪下，双手托住他的下巴，试图唤回他的神智，“Bucky，Bucky。”

Bucky双眼失神，喃喃自语，“骗子。”眼泪从他的眼眶里滑落，烫在Steve的手心。

 

你还在哭，我不会走。

 

 

宙斯爱上了伽倪墨得斯，却不能保护他，伽倪墨得斯变成了水瓶，倒出的每一滴都是眼泪。

 

Bucky选择了重新沉睡，Steve陪着他，他为他调整输液的速度，眼睛望着那些准备仪器的科学家。

他看起来那么不高兴，板着脸，嘴唇下撇，跟小时候闹脾气一模一样，Bucky想他会不会说，我不要你再次被冻起来，我不想再失去你一次，不！

“你决定好了？”

Bucky点点头，他看着Steve沮丧的脸，弯起嘴角，“我早就决定了。”

只是有一个人一直让我顾不上，修水管啊，买零食啊，做饭啊，床垫都换了几次……他看着窗外的天空，瓦坎达云淡天高。

Bucky重新躺进冷冻仓，仓门合拢的瞬间，他感觉到了远处沉闷的雷声。

 

 

Steve看到落地窗外树枝疯狂摇动，狂风突起，乌云聚集，天空中雷声一阵紧过一阵，一道霹雳闪得人睁不开眼睛，Steve本能地抬手遮挡，整间房子都在震动。他睁开双眼，眼看着远处一个黑点瞬间到了眼前，雷神Thor高举锤子，落地窗应声而碎。Thor双脚踩在碎裂的玻璃上，他和他们上次见到很不一样，剪短了头发，脸上布满了油彩，像是从角斗场上下来的野人。

他大踏步穿过房间，直奔冷冻仓。Steve上前拦住他，“别动他。”

Thor猛地看向他，“你就让他躺进去？Steve Rogers，你问过他，你问过我吗？”

Steve还没明白，Thor已经撞开了他。Steve眼睁睁看他举起锤子，飞身而起，往冷冻仓上砸去。

 

 

“你损坏的东西，你自己去赔，我已经没有钱了。”

“他收阿斯加德金币吗？别这么看我，Baby，他是个猫咪国王，万一呢？”

 

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky睁开眼睛，又闭上。可惜Thor已经发现了，他扑上去，粗壮的手臂把人捞起来，胡茬蹭着Bucky柔软的下巴，就上嘴啃。Bucky闭着嘴，Thor热烘烘的呼吸扑打着他，他很难不动容，嘴唇泄露了一丝缝隙，Thor的舌头小蛇似的立刻蹿进去，把Bucky的嘴堵得严严实实。他抱着Bucky，重新把他压回床上，小臂下面是他细软的长发，他深深地吻他，直到Bucky唯一的一只手受不了了，爬上男人的背，揪着他盔甲上的绑带。

Thor微微松开他，手一点点抹开他额前的乱发，把吻胡乱印在Bucky的脑门、脸颊和鼻子上，“我好想你，Baby。”

Bucky本来抠着他绑带的手指滑了一下，松了力道，Thor的嘴唇贴在他的眼皮上，他顺势闭上了眼睛，鼻子一酸，眼角泌出了眼泪。

“混蛋。”他低声说。

Thor听出了声音里的默许，立刻爬上床，钻进了被子里，他伸手捞过被子，把两人蒙上了。

 

 

T’Challa得到消息赶来，遇到了一个脸黑得恐怖的美国队长。他原先拿不准他和Bucky Barnes的关系，现在更拿不准，也不好说什么，站到他身边，几次张口，最后说，“这未必不是好事，你也不愿意他重新被冻起来。”

Steve眉头锁在一起，“我会和他谈谈。”

T’Challa又欲言又止。

Steve转向他。

T’Challa于是憋不住问，“雷神，真的吗？这事儿你知道吗？”

 

 

Steve不知道，完全不知道。他去敲病房门，Bucky说等一下，他等在门口，听到里面悉悉索索，乒乒乓乓，抱怨和小声咒骂，Steve一脸空白地等着，直到Bucky说，“进来吧。”

他推门进去，Thor站在床边，luo 着雄壮的上半身，笑容满面地和他打招呼，“Steve吾友。”

Bucky一脸重感冒发烧后湿 软的样子，靠在床上，脸颊嫣红。

Steve假装闻不到房间里的味道。

“你们——”他走到床尾，脑子里都不知道自己要说什么，“这是病房。”

Thor咧着嘴，“对，病床太小，差点整塌了。”

Bucky痛苦地闭上眼睛。

Steve果断地决定不和Thor对话，“Bucky，我们需要谈谈。”

Bucky望着他，然后转向Thor，“我跟Steve讲话，你出去一下。”

Thor看了看他俩，没说什么，他俯身亲了亲他的人类情人，大手捏了捏他的肩膀，便直起身，走出去，他没有看Steve。

Steve听到门合上的声音，才微微放松了身躯。他绕过床位，走到Thor站过的地方，这个角度能看到Bucky宽松的病号服敞口内的红色痕迹，Steve错开了目光，“我不知道。”

Bucky抿了抿嘴唇，眼角有一丝波纹，“我以为已经结束了，我和他。”

“什么时候的事情？”

“在你找到我之前。”

这个回答让Steve出现了一丝神游。Bucky观察着他的表情，轻声说，“对不起。”

Steve回过神来，摇摇头，“你又来了。”

Bucky望着他，“你介意吗？”

Steve回视他，“你介意我介意吗？”

 

 

Thor在病房的走廊上，空气震动，视线边沿一闪而过的红色，让他回过头。

“你怎么会在这里？”他略有吃惊。

Stephen Strange没有回答他的问题，只是微笑，“很高兴你回到地球上。”

Thor也笑起来，“我的爱人在这里。”

“听说了。”

“还有什么你不知道的吗，魔术师。”

“我不知道我会不会看到第二场 内 战。”Stephen伸出手指点了点他身后，Thor回过头，Steve合上病房门，走向他，目光沉郁。

 

 

Bucky合上眼睛，又睁开眼睛。Loki站在他面前，Bucky伸手捞过被子，把脸盖上。Loki发出一声清晰的气音，“人类。”

他把这词念得像骂人。Bucky懒得理他，“走开。”

“Thor为了你心心念念回来。”

Bucky在被子底下转着眼珠，不吭声。

“他有过很多情人，他们都比你好，你是最差劲的那个。”Loki的声音绕着病床，“他却动了心思，想把你带回阿斯加德。”

“可我知道，你不会回去的。”

“因为对你来说，有比他更重要的人。”Loki的声音清清冷冷，“真期待他伤心的样子。”

 

 

“你明知道我一直在找他。”Steve从地上捡起一片冷冻仓的碎片，上面有一点暗红。

Thor满不在乎地踩在那些碎裂的玻璃上，“你们谁也没给我打电话，你们打架都不带我，我能干嘛去？”

Steve面向他，“瞒着我和我最好的朋友约会？”

“最好的朋友？”Thor眯起眼睛，“你们习惯把自己最好的朋友冻起来？”

“他们在Bucky的脑子里动了手脚，如果不冻起来，他会被控制！他不想被任何人控制！”

“当然了，冻起来是最好的解决方案。”Thor嘲讽地说，“活死人确实不会被控制。”

“这是Barnes自己的意思。”一直没说话的T’Challa站出来，“我们尊重他的决定。”

“这根本不是他想要的。”Thor一口否决。

“我确信这是他亲口说——”

“他有我，他才不会想要被冻起来！”Thor理直气壮地宣布。

 

 

Bucky从床上坐起来，他仰头看着loki。

Loki的目光落在他缺了一只的胳膊上，露出轻蔑的笑。

Bucky突然站起来，他努力平衡着身子，往病房外走。Loki紧跟而上，拦住他的去路，“又想去找Thor来向我示威了，人类！”

Bucky脚步不停，直逼到Loki眼前，“所以你怕他？”

Loki瞪起眼睛，又瞬间笑了，“我现在就可以杀了你。”

“你不敢。”Bucky用肩膀撞开他，“走了，Loki，我们去找Thor。”

Loki被他撞得退开两步，眼睁睁看他开了门走出去，他闭上眼睛，深呼吸，妈的，他瞬移赶上那走得歪歪斜斜的男人，一手扶住他，带着他消失在走廊上。

 

 

他们很快落在实验室外，Bucky要推门进去，被Loki拉住，下一秒，Thor的大嗓门从门里传出来。

“他有我，他才不会想要被冻起来！”

Bucky呆住了，嘴角动了动。却听到Steve说，“那么你在哪？他被追捕，被关押，被Tony差点打死的时候，你在哪？”

另一个分外低沉的声音这时候响起，“他不在地球，他当时被困在另外的时空。”

 

 

Thor转向陡然出现的Stephen，露出“谢了，哥们”的表情，接着说，“我有大事要干，我的国家被入侵了！”

“那么下次，你再有大事要干的时候，谁又来照顾他，保护他？”Steve反击道。

“我会带他去阿斯加德。”Thor就等这儿了，“在那里，他是众神之后，没有人可以伤害他。”

这确实出乎Steve的意料，他低声快速地问，“这是Bucky的意思？”

门外，Bucky看到Loki斜睨他，他不甚明白Loki的意思，他的全副注意力都在门内，他听到Thor胡说八道，“当然，他爱我，他没我活不下去。”

Bucky脸上发烫，他想揍死Thor，却绷不住微笑。

Steve摇头，“我会自己问Bucky。”

“他会为了你留下来。”Thor这时说，这话让Steve迅疾看向Thor，Thor却没有什么特别的表情，他看着Steve，“他爱你，你是他最好的朋友，他唯一的家人，他的偶像，他梦想和你并肩作战，他全心全意相信你，他会为了你留下来，哪怕这个世界对他那么坏，为了你，他也会留在地球上，就像同样为了你，为了不给你添麻烦，他会选择把自己冻起来。”

Bucky盯着门，视野逐渐模糊不清。

“你爱他吗，SteveRogers？”

Steve情不自禁地握紧拳头，上前一步，“我当然爱他。”

Thor摇头，“那就别任他做那些愚蠢的决定，因为我们的Bucky是个傻瓜，他从不为自己考虑，他把自己放在最后，却不知道他是我的首先，我只想给他最好的。”

Steve半天没有说话。Bucky用手背揩过眼睛，Loki瞥了他一眼，翻了个白眼。

“听起来你很了解他。”Steve说，“比我更了解他。”

“我们要结婚的。”Thor憨笑着说，“我当然要了解他了，婚姻可不容易。”

这时，Stephen忍不住蜷起手指抵着嘴唇轻笑，“确实，爱情和友情就是不一样。”

T’Challa望向他，“在我的经验里，爱情会让人盲目，挚友有时候反而比情人长久。”

Stephen笑容还挂在脸上，手已经垂下了，“但不可否认，朋友有很多，爱人却是唯一的。”

Thor来回看他俩，不是他和Steve的事吗，这俩怎么火药味这么重？

“我先说，以免不公平。”Thor积极举手，“如果要站队打架，浩克是我这队的！”

他想了想又说，“要不要通知Tony？”

Bucky实在忍受不了男朋友再多说一句蠢话，他一把推开门，门内的四个男人都向他望来，他最好的朋友面色沉重，而他的男朋友永远是看到他就会有的表情——超开心！

“Baby！”

Bucky径直走过去，他走到Thor跟前，Thor迫不及待伸臂，拦腰把他拖进怀里，Bucky被他搞得想要发火，却又发不出来，真是够了。

“你要我去阿斯加德？”

Thor点点头，“我们会有一个金色的婚礼，雷电和彩虹同时出现在天空上，美酒如海，鲜花不败，我为你戴上王冠，牵着你走上王位，接受万民之福。”

Bucky望着他，Thor得意地冲他眨眼，“我在向你求婚，Baby，在你最好的朋友面前。”他抬起头，目视着拄着手杖走进来的Loki，接着说，“在我的家人面前。”

“在一位国王和一位法师面前。”Thor笑得恣意，“你答应吗？”

Bucky被他绕糊涂了，好像真的是理所当然的求婚，但是他穿着病号服，脑子里还有定 时 zha 弹，缺了一只胳膊，被全世界追捕……

他可以结婚吗？

“好的。”Bucky听到自己说，他还没意识到自己在说什么，已经被Thor抱进了怀里，雷神激动地大吼一声，就像在战场上斩获了敌军首领，下一瞬，他索性把Bucky举了起来，失去了金属臂膀的男人像羽毛一样轻，他坐在Thor 横起的小臂上，被他高举过头，转圈圈。

他低头看着男人，Thor笑得像一只超大号的Puppy，他终于也忍不住笑起来。

Thor把他放下来，还不够似的，用胳膊圈住他，把Bucky的脸贴在自己的颈窝，他看着Loki说，“弟弟，父王母后一定会为我高兴的。”

Loki嫌弃得不行，太丢脸了。

Bucky挣扎着从Thor的桎梏中抬起脸，望向Steve，他的朋友也看着他，他们的目光相接，空茫似雪，生平第一次，竟然不知道对方在想什么。

Thor却抱住Bucky的脸，让他只能看向自己，“走。”

“去哪里？”Bucky喃喃问。

Thor转向Stephen，“吾友。”

Stephen优雅地做了一个为你效劳的手势，用悬戒打开了传送门。

 

 

Bucky被Thor放下来，这里是他们的小屋，上次的混战后，已经一片狼藉。Thor牵着他，踩在家具的碎木上，一起走到阳台上，在这里他们度过了无数的晚上，看着星河，Thor跟Bucky讲过许多许多的神话传说。

未来Bucky也会成为星河里的一颗小星星了。

Thor从背后搂着他，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上，轻轻摇晃着，撒娇，“真好，像回家了。”

Bucky用仅剩的手温柔地摩挲Thor箍着他粗粗的胳膊，侧过头，蹭蹭他。

“你知道……你刚才说的，我会为Steve留下。”

Thor把他转向自己，“我知道，我知道，但你答应我了，那么迟早我们都会同去哪里。”他伸手指向远方的天空，“在这之前，我会留在这里，和你一起面对一切，帮助你最好的朋友，当然也是我的朋友，我们的朋友，所以别再想着把自己冻起来，藏起来，因为你不是一个人了，我的王后。”

Bucky伸手捧住Thor的脸，Thor马上把脸贴进他的手掌，嘴唇热热地烫着他的掌心。

“我……不知道，要怎么做，我的脑袋不好使了，我的胳膊断了，我欠着很多人，我……我不知道该怎么做才对。”

Thor自信满满地说，“没关系，我知道就好。”

Bucky睁大了眼睛。

Thor咧嘴一笑，“首先，我们从接吻开始。”

 

END


End file.
